


Foxy Ex-Foxes

by howmanyshipscanashippership



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Horrible at tagging, M/M, fox party, riko who? - Freeform, update soon but i suck at time management, what does the fox say song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership
Summary: mamaf0xdan: spit it out neilnotapipedream: no we have ta wait for drewShutupallofu: neil im here spit it out or shut upqueenofexy: yea, neil shouldnt u be practicing?notapipedream: day off.notapipedream: dog goes woof, cat goes meowmamaf0xdan: god save us all





	Foxy Ex-Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the tags i came up with this idea in spanish, long story... dont hate me i wrote this on my phone, its really short the chapters will get longer.

 

**notapipedream:** oh my god guys! guess what?

**gaybacklineslikeblokes:** chicken butt

**gaybacklinerslikeblokes:**  smth wonderful or horrible is bout to go down

**mamaf0xdan:** spit it out neil

**notapipedream:** no we have ta wait for drew

**Shutupallofu:** neil im here spit it out or shut up

**queenofexy** : yea, neil shouldnt u be practicing?

**notapipedream:** day off.

**notapipedream:** dog goes woof, cat goes meow

**mamaf0xdan:** god save us all

**Gaybacklinerslikeblokes:** ^^^^^^^^^

**Notapipedream:** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY

**Shutupallofu:** hell hath come

**notapipedream:** "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" What the fox say? "Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" What the fox say? "Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!" What the fox say? "Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!" What the fox say?

**Shutupallofu:** you will stop or i will  come and break ur phone. we all know how the song goes. 

**Shutupallofu:** Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice And digging holes  BUT IN REAL LIFE THE FOX STOPS BEING ANNOYING OR HE GOES AWAY

**Notapipedream:** into the holes?

**Gaybacklinerslikeblokes:** oh no andrew keep going on quoting that…. we  all know what u feel, what does bee say? keep on talking it out

**Notapipedream:** for the record: u gave me the phone AND then made me start texting

**Notapipedream:** dont worry im coming all the way up to c u all!  party at dans house nicky make sure theyre all there

**Gaybacklinerslikeblokes:** dont worry neil im sure we all want to c this

 

**_Drminyardhasnotimeforu:_ ** _ has muted this group for 5 hours _

**Author's Note:**

> heres the like to the "song" on youtube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBWcWh1Giqo


End file.
